Dandelion Dust
by Miss Selah
Summary: 100Themes!Challenge. Even dust, if piled, can become a mountain. This is the story of how, in his own quiet way, Kyoya won the heart of the host club's secret princess. Newest: Dead wrong. After all, Haruhi was dense at her best.
1. Introductions

**Title**: Dandelion Dust

**Author**: Miss Selah

**Pairing**: Kyoya x Haruhi

**Summary**: 100Themes!Challenge. Even dust, if piled, can become a mountain. This is the story of how, in his own quiet way, Kyoya won the heart of the host club's princess.

**A/N:** This is one of the 6 current writing challenges that exist in the 100 themes world. If you would like to see my previous entry, or have any interest in the Labyrinth fandom, I encourage you to read my 'Man of Devotion.' It'll give you an idea of how the challenge works.

**Universe**: Anime, disregarding episodes "The Host Club disbands," and "This is our Ouran Fair."

.

.

.

.

.

**Introduction**

"You can't even dress yourself if it's in a dress."

Kyoya tugged sharply, straightening her clothes from the collar.

"Honestly," Haruhi griped, "why do they want to meet me?"

"You're the honor student who won the scholarship; surely you cannot be surprised that the board would want to be introduced to you?"

She shrugged. "They haven't until now."

"Don't fret," Kyoya insisted. "You look lovely."

He gave her a light shove. "Off with you, then. Make a good impression."

She grumbled as she walked down the hallway.

"Lovely?" Honey asked.

Kyoya just straightened his glasses, returning to the music room.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

"You guys are all idiots," Haruhi complained, trying to unlatch one of the twins from her back.

"Idiots?!" Tamaki cried, biting a handkercheif. "Is that any way to talk to someone who loves you!?"

Haruhi blushed. "Don't throw around that word so carelessly, Tamaki-senpai!"

"But I do! And Hikaru loves you, and Kaoru, and Mori and Honey, and even Kyoya! Isn't that right, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya looked over again at Haruhi's pleading brown eyes; clearly, she didn't want him to encourage Tamaki.

"Our relationship is more complicated than that, wouldn't you agree, Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled, and Tamaki began to cry anew.


	3. Making History

**Making History**

Haruhi kept her hands tucked within her karaginu, trying not to adjust her hirabitai. "I find it strange that I'm the only person who has to wear women's clothing," she complained to Kyoya. "Can't you talk some sense in to Tamaki-senpai? Don't you think that someone will get suspicious?

Kyoya looked up. "You say that so casually, as though I have any influence over Tamaki's decisions."

She glared at him. "Some shadow king..." Haruhi mumbled, walking away.

"Hm..." Kyoya thought. I wonder how she would look in quipao. He would be sure to implant the idea in Tamaki's head somehow.

.


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

While Kyoya wasn't happy with his friendly relationship with Haruhi, he wasn't overly concerned. Hikaru and Kaoru were too self-centered to catch her eye, Tamaki too immature, and while Mori and Honey had more than just a passing affection for her, they would never act on it. Coupled with the fact that nearly no one knew Haruhi was a girl, he had very little competition for her heart and plenty of time to win it.

"Oh," Kaoru grinned like a kitten with milk. "Guess who came back?"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and frowned.

Kasonoda. _That could be a problem._


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

"I... would like to request Fujioka, please." Kasonoda said, sitting down on a couch the same color as his hair.

"He's back!" The whispers began to circulate, and Kyoya was torn between unbreakable desire to turn a profit and the pressing urge to turn Kasanoda away.

Still, he couldn't make too much of a fuss. That would be... uncouth.

"Were you aware," Kyoya spoke in a hushed whispered loudly enough that Tamaki could hear, "that Kasonoda was going to try and confess to our Haruhi again?"

Tamaki's reaction was instantaneous.

Kyoya simply grinned. It was good to be the king...


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

He knew everything about her.

He knew her clothing size, favorite foods, and all of her mannerisms.

He knew - and was on first name basis - with most of her family members, friends, and old schoolmates.

He'd every important date listed in his calendar, just in case something relevant should ever come up.

"You know, Kyoya-kun," Ranka said coyily, "some fathers would be concerned with the level of obsession that you have with my daughter."

"On the contrary," Kyoya said confidently. "I am just keeping track of my investments."

And oh, he'd alot invested in Haruhi Fujioka's future.


	7. Eternity

**Eternity**

Haruhi was washing her hands when Kyoya approached her.

"Were you injured?"

"No," Haruhi said, turning off the spout. "But I am surprised that you would be concerned."

"Well, my family is primarily involved in medicine; if you were injured by the cup, it'd be a simple task to have a doctor see you."

"Oh... okay."

She started to walk away. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Don't you worry about the cup you broke; I'll just add it to your debt."

Haruhi sighed. "I'll never pay it off!"

Kyoya smiled. If he had his way, it would take her all eternity.

.


	8. Gateway

**Title**: Dandelion Dust

**Author**: Miss Selah

**Pairing**: Kyoya x Haruhi

**Summary**: 100Themes!Challenge. Even dust, if piled, can become a mountain. This is the story of how, in his own quiet way, Kyoya won the heart of the host club's secret princess.

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, there is a superstition that if you meet a friend at an arch and you cross in opposite directions, your friendship is doomed. And if you walk through arches together with your hands held, it secures it. Just a little fun superstition.

* * *

**Gateway**

One of Kyoya's favorite things about Haruhi was the serious manner in which she conducted herself in.

Still, every so often...

Haruhi stood in the gateway, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

"Kyoya-sempai," she said, looking back at him nervously from the other side. "Hi."

He smiled. "Superstitious?" He asked.

"Just cautious," she said, throwing a supernatural gaze at the arch. "I would hate for a curse to ruin our relationship."

"Here, let's do this." Kyoya stepped around the gate entirely, offering her his hand. "Now our friendship is assured forever," he said, as they walked through the gate together.


	9. Death

**Death**

****"Good morning Haru-"

"Shut up..." Haruhi marched past the twins solemnly, walking straight up to Kyoya with somber eyes. "I'm skipping club activities today, okay?"

Kyoya just nodded and handed her a small boxed sweet. "Of course, Haruhi; besides, your dark face would be bad for business."

Haruhi accepted the gift and ignored the insult. "You remembered she liked sweets... thank you."

"Wait, why does Haruhi get to skip club?" Hikaru asked baldly.

"Fool," Kyoya chastised. "Don't you know what week it is?"

Hikarku shook his head, and Kyoya just sighed. "It's O Higan; she's going to visit her mother."


	10. Opportunity

**Opportunity**

While he would have much rather given them to her under different circumstances, Kyoya was not one to miss an opportunity; besides, it was more likely than not that if he had given her flowers under any other circumstance, she would have been reluctant to accept.

When she got home from the cemetery, he was watching from his car, while a deliveryman presented her with the bouquet of white chrysanthemums and a card.

_I am sorry for your loss._

And then that sweet, practical girl leaned in to smell their delicate fragrance.

Kyoya smiled, and commanded his chaffer to drive.


	11. 33 Percent

**33%**

* * *

Kyoya was not merely satisfied with the act of planning out his conquests; he thrived off of it. Nothing set his blood on fire quite like seeing a plan come together.

Looking up at Haruhi, who was entertaining several upperclassmen, his heart beat madly in his chest, but he did not let it show on his face. _The thrill_, he reminded himself when she looked over at him and smiled, _was in the chase_. Someday, he would lay claim to his prize, but as of right now, he was happy just plotting the ways that he could make her his.


	12. Dead Wrong

Dead Wrong

.

.

.

.

.

He had thought that she'd never notice the guards that he'd set in place. After all, he had made them dress down, and Haruhi was dense at her best – part of the reason why he had thought to set his family's secret police on her.

And they'd had there orders; avoid contact at all cost. It wouldn't do for her to know about her secret guardians.

But he had been wrong.

She stared accusingly at him, her finger buried in his chest while she frowned, and he wondered how long it would take to regain the ground that he'd lost.


End file.
